The Tragic Passing of Pink Aqua Force Ranger (A new crossover)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Daisy Thompson, the Pink Aqua Force Ranger is killed off in the battle fight against Shark-Face. How will her team mates react?


The Tragic Passing of Pink Aqua Force Ranger (A _Power Rangers_ , _Naruto_ , _Sonic X_ , _The Loud House_ and _Teen Titans_ crossover)

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye, Daisy**

Narrator: The Ranger Teens were at the Action Chamber cleaning up their injuries from the final battle they fought in.

Felix: "Man, those giant monsters can pick a real big fight."

Toby: "You can say that again."

Lola: "Ow, that stings, Felix."

Felix: "Sorry 'bout that, Lola."

Daisy: (Grunts) "You guys, I don't think we can fight the giant monsters much longer, ow."

Carl: "Hold still, Daisy."

Narrator: Then the Teen Titans came right up to the Ranger Teens.

Robin: "Are you guys doing alright?"

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Yeah right."

Zodiac: "Fellow Rangers, you have battled quite enough."

Sigma 7: "Yes, that's right, you're all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you'll all get killed off."

Starfire: "That is exactly right, and we do not want that to happen."

Daisy: "That's true, but we're the Aqua Force Rangers, and we can't let the darkness take over the universe."

Carl: "Daisy's absolutely right."

Sigma 7: "But, Rangers-"

Beast Boy: "I think they're absolutely right."

Sigma 7: "Well, okay."

Narrator: Meanwhile in Madame Fritzy and Lord Prodigy's evil lair, Shark-Face had arrived, wondering who brought him here.

Shark-Face: "Where the heck am I?"

Narrator: Then Madame Fritzy, Lord Prodigy and the gang of evilness, appeared right in front of Shark-Face.

Madame Fritzy: "Ah, Shark-Face, I knew you'd come."

Shark-Face: "Who the heck are you? and why am I here?"

Madame Fritzy: "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Madame Fritzy, and the reason why I brought you here is because of the pesky Aqua Force Rangers that we fight against."

Shark-Face: "Yeah? what about them?

Lord Prodigy: "You see, the Aqua Force Rangers destroyed most of our giant monsters and our army was completely useless, and you're the 1 that can destroy them in sight."

Shark-Face: "Really? What's the catch?"

Gunner: "No catch, Shark-Face."

Shark-Face: "Okay, I accept."

Bitter-Gloom: "Good, splendid."

Narrator: Madame Fritzy teleported Shark-Face to Summer Cove.

Narrator: In Summer Cove, Shark-Face arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and things. The people who saw Shark-Face causing destruction began panicking.

Shark-Face: Raaaaaaaaah!

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

[Town's People Panicking]

Shark-Face: "This is gonna be fun and exciting!"

Narrator: Back in the Action Chamber, the alarm sounded off and the Ranger Teens ran up to the computer screen and saw Shark-Face terrorizing Summer Cove.

Carl: "Who's that?"

Daisy: "I don't know, but he's attacking Summer Cove."

Toby: "Yeah right, come on."

Narrator: The Ranger Teens grabbed out their Aqua Morphers.

All 5 Ranger Teens: "Super source, Aqua Force!"

Toby: "Red Shark Power!"

Daisy: "Pink Shark Power!"

Felix: "Blue Dolphin Power!"

Lola: "Yellow Whale Power!"

Carl: "Green Manta Ray Power!"

Robin: "Titans, go!"

Narrator: The 5 Aqua Force Rangers and Teen Titans headed to Summer Cove.

Narrator: "Back in the city streets, Shark-Face was still causing destruction.

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: (off screen) "Stop right there!"

Narrator: Shark-Face turned back and saw the Aqua Force Rangers and Teen Titans standing there.

Shark-Face: "Oh, the Aqua Force Rangers, you're the 1st 1s on my list."

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "We're not gonna let you terrorize the citizens!"

Shark-Face: "Oh, no, I'm gonna destroy all of you first!"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Look out!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Narrator: Shark-Face blasted a real big beam of energy from his hands, but the Aqua Force Rangers dodged the attack just as it headed for them.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "That was super close."

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Yeah right."

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: "Watch out!"

Narrator: Shark-Face began attacking the Aqua Force Rangers and the battle began, they used all of their martial art karate skills to fight against Shark-Face, then the Aqua Force Rangers decided to use their powers of their own.

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Yellow Whale Blade Heater!"

Narrator: Lightning bolts blasted right outta Lola's Yellow Whale Blade Heater at Shark-Face, but he dodged the attack.

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "What the-"

Shark-Face: [Evil Chuckle] "Rah!"

Narrator: Shark-Face punched Lola very lightly by knocking her clear over.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "Lola! [Growls Angrily] come on, Daisy!"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Right, Felix!"

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "Blue Dolphin Blade Heater!"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Pink Shark Thunder Whip!"

Narrator: The Blue and Pink Aqua Force Rangers shot out lightning bolts at Shark-Face.

Narrator: Sparks flew everywhere, knocking him over, then Shark-Face got up on his feet looking angry and fed up with them.

Shark-Face: "You're gonna pay for that!"

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger and Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Shark-Face blasted his energy beams at Felix and Daisy, knocking them clear over.

Carl/Green Aqua Force Ranger: "Daisy!"

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Felix!"

Shark-Face: "Looks like you 2 are next!"

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Ha! we're not terrified of you! Yellow Whale Aqua Bow!"

Narrator: Lola shot a powerful arrow at Shark-Face, but he began charging towards her.

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Uh oh!"

Shark-Face: "I got you now. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

[POW!]

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator: Shark-Face power kicked Lola super hard, it knocked her right over and she landed in a loud and hard thud.

Felix/Blue Aqua Force Ranger: "Lola! [Growls Angrily] Blue Dolphin Aqua Gun!"

Narrator: Felix began spinning around and around and headed for Shark-Face, but Shark-Face had an evil smiling face.

[SLASH!]

Lola/Yellow Aqua Force Ranger: "Oh my word!"

Narrator: Shark-Face slashed Lola right in the chest and she landed right in a loud thud. The Teen Titans ran right up to the fallen Aqua Force Rangers.

Cyborg: "Are you guys alright?"

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "Yeah right, we sure are."

Terra: "Toby, you and the others get into safety."

Beast Boy: "Yeah right, we'll take care of this ugly creep."

Raven: "Okay, come on, you guys."

Narrator: The 5 Aqua Force Rangers ran right into safety, leaving the Teen Titans with Shark-Face."

Shark-Face: "6 more action heroes, right? I'll take you all down in 1 snap."

Robin: "The only 1 who's going down is you!"

Shark-Face: "Well, in that case-"

All 6 Teen Titans team members: "Take that!"

Narrator: The Teen Titans and Shark-Face began charging at 1 another and the battle began.

Narrator: The Teen Titans used all of their fighting skills, but then, Shark-Face began slashing them 1 by 1, over and over again.

Narrator: The Teen Titans were knocked clear over, and the 5 Aqua Force Rangers ran up and helped the 6 of them get up.

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: "Are you guys alright?"

Robin: "Yes, Daisy, we're alright."

Shark-Face: "Now, I'm gonna destroy all of you for good!"

Narrator: Shark-Face began walking right up towards the Aqua Force Rangers and the Teen Titans, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Shark-Face in the chest.

Narrator: The Aqua Force Rangers and Teen Titans looked up and saw 3 more action heroes coming right towards Shark-Face and blasting him with more energy beams.

Raven: "Who are they?"

Cyborg: "I don't know."

Terra: "I believe they're-"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Rangers: "It's Team Hero!"

Toby/Red Aqua Force Ranger: "Boy, am I thrilled to see them."

Narrator: Team Hero was standing in 1 line, getting ready to fight against Shark-Face."

Shark-Face: "Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, long time, no see."

Sonic: "How dare you attack the Aqua Force Rangers!"

Shark-Face: [Evil Laughter] "You don't terrify me, you don't have the powers to fight against me."

Knuckles: "No, but he's got all of us to fight you off, Shark-Face!"

Shark-Face: "He's got all of you to fight me, right? well I'll destroy all of you in 1 snap!"

Tails: "Let's go, you guys!"

Sonic and Knuckles: "Right on!"

Narrator: Team Hero ran right into action, and the Aqua Force Rangers ran right over and helped them, Team Hero battled, but then, Daisy began feeling severe pain in her entire body.

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sonic: "Daisy, what's going on?"

Daisy/Pink Aqua Force Ranger: [Grunts A Bit] "The pain is hurting me very badly."

Narrator: Then Shark-Face saw that the Pink Aqua Force Ranger was in pain, he knew that his cue was now, he slashed Team Hero and blasted a powerful energy beam at the Aqua Force Rangers.

[ZAP!]

[BOOM!]

All 5 Aqua Force Rangers: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Lots of sparks flew everywhere, knocking the Aqua Force Rangers clear over, they got injured very badly from the attack, and it caused them to de-morph. Team Hero was shocked when the Aqua Force Rangers got injured.

Tails: "You guys!"

Knuckles: "Dudes!"

Sonic: "Come on, you guys, get up!"

Narrator: Shark-Face began walking right towards the Aqua Force Rangers with an evil smiling face."

Shark-Face: "You're finished now, Aqua Force Rangers!"

Narrator: Then Carl got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the other Aqua Force Rangers with his arms spread out."

Carl: "No way, you're not gonna destroy all of us, Shark-Face!"

Felix: "Carl, what are you doing?"

Carl: "I'm Savin' all of us!"

Knuckles: "Carl, are you outta your mind?! you're gonna get killed off!"

Carl: "I'm not gonna let Shark-Face kill us off!"

Shark-Face: "Very well then, I'm just gonna need to kill you off, Green Aqua Force Ranger!"

Narrator: Daisy looked up and saw that her good friend and 1 true love was gonna get killed off by Shark-Face.

Daisy: [Gasps In Alarm] "Carl!"

Narrator: With all of her powerful strength, Daisy got up on her feet.

Lola: "Daisy, you can't fight against Shark-Face injured, you're gonna pass away!"

Daisy: "Carl's my good friend and 1 true love, Lola, I can't let him suffer!"

Narrator: Daisy began running over to save Carl's entire life.

Lola: "Daisy, no!"

Narrator: But Daisy didn't listen, she kept running around.

Narrator: Shark-Face blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Carl's direction.

Daisy: "Carl, look out!"

Narrator: Carl turned over and Daisy pushed him outta the way, but suddenly, the beam blasted Daisy, injuring her very severely, and sparks and explosions flew around all over the place.

Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

All 3 Aqua Force Rangers: "Daisy!"

Carl: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Narrator: Daisy collapsed to the ground, and Shark-Face was still standing with an evil grin on his face, then suddenly, he feels the pain in his entire body.

Narrator: when he blasted that super thrilling power, it weakened his powerful strength, and he had no choice but to retreat.

Shark-Face: [Grunts A Bit] "We'll meet again, Aqua Force Rangers, and you too, Teen Titans and Team Hero!"

Narrator: Shark-Face disappeared, and Team Hero, the Teen Titans and the 4 Aqua Force ran right up to the injured Daisy.

Carl: "Daisy! Daisy! Speak to me!

Daisy: [Weakly] "You guys, thank goodness you're alright."

Felix: "Don't worry about it, Daisy, we're gonna help you get better."

Daisy: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Felix, I'm done for."

Toby: "What?! Daisy, you can't give up right now!"

Daisy: "You guys, I can't fight any longer, I'm finished."

Daisy: [Grunts A Bit]

Narrator: Lightning swirled around Daisy injuring her a lot more, she was about to fade away.

Lola: [Teared Up] "No, Daisy, you can't leave all of us, we can't go on without you!"

Felix: [Teared Up] "Yes, Daisy, please don't do this!"

Daisy: "I'm terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time."

Narrator: Then Daisy got out her Aqua Morpher and handed it over to Carl.

Daisy: "Carl, take my Aqua Morpher.

Carl: "No, Daisy, please."

Daisy: "Take it so you won't forget all about me."

Narrator: Carl took Daisy's Power Morpher and Daisy looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face.

Daisy: "Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky I became an Aqua Force Ranger...and I always...will be."

Narrator: Daisy closed her eyes and a pink glow swirled around her.

Carl: "No, Daisy, please!"

Narrator: But it was too late, Daisy faded away in Carl's arms, and Carl looked up just as Daisy's heavenly spirit stars flew right into the night skies, and tear drops began streaming down his face.

Narrator: Carl put his head down and began silently sobbing his eyes out.

Carl: "Daisy!"

Carl: [Silently Weeping]

Narrator: The other Aqua Force Rangers began silently sobbing their eyes out too, and the Teen Titans and Team Sonic who watched Daisy pass away and they also began silently weeping their eyes out.

Sonic: [Teared Up] "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tails: [Teared Up] "She's gone for good!"

Knuckles: [Teared Up] "Why, Daisy?!"

Cyborg: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this is happening!"

Narrator: The Aqua Force Rangers and the others now knew that Carl was in love with Daisy, then they made a memorial ceremony for Daisy who passed way in battle saving their entire lives.

Lola: "We're gonna miss you more than anything, Daisy."

Felix: [Voice Breaking] "Yeah right, you were a super good friend."

Toby: "We really love you, Daisy, with all of our hearts and minds."

Starfire: [Teared Up] "Goodbye, our dear good friend..."

Sonic: "Good friends 'til the very end..."

[Sonic Weeping Silently]

Narrator: They all walked away feeling very depressed and they were gonna miss their super good friend.

 _The Time Has Come_

 **Lyrics From the** _ **Pokemon**_ **television anime series**

 _ **I close my eyes and I can see**_

 _ **the day we met**_

 _ **just 1 moment and I knew**_

 _ **you're my best friend**_

 _ **do anything**_

 _ **for you**_

 _ **we've gone so far**_

 _ **and done so much**_

 _ **and I feel**_

 _ **like we've always been together**_

 _ **right by my side**_

 _ **through thick and thin**_

 _ **you're the part of my life**_

 _ **I'll always remember**_

 _ **the time has come**_

 _ **it's for the best I know it**_

 _ **who could've guessed that you and I...**_

 _ **somehow, someday**_

 _ **we'd have to say goodbye.**_

 _ **you've helped me find**_

 _ **the strength inside**_

 _ **and the courage**_

 _ **to make all my dreams come true**_

 _ **how will I find**_

 _ **another friend**_

 _ **like you**_

 _ **2 of a kind**_

 _ **that's what we are**_

 _ **and it seemed**_

 _ **like we were always winning**_

 _ **but as our team**_

 _ **is torn apart**_

 _ **I wish we could go**_

 _ **back to the beginning**_

 _ **the time has come**_

 _ **it's for the best I know it**_

 _ **who could've guessed that you and I...**_

 _ **somehow, some way**_

 _ **we'd have to say goodbye**_

 _ **somehow today**_

 _ **we have to say goodbye…..**_

Bold Dialogue- Flashbacks

 **Chapter 2: Depression and sorrow**

Narrator: 1 weekend had passed...and the 4 Ranger Teens and other action heroes were still terribly upset over the passing away of their true good friend, Daisy Thompson and there wasn't a funeral ceremony for her 'cause she faded away right in front of them. Then at the Summer Cove Gym and Juice Bar, the 4 Aqua Force Rangers were sitting right down at the table looking very depressed. Then Chip, the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger came right over to the depressed Aqua Force Rangers, but he didn't know what just happened.

Chip: "Hey, you guys..."

All 4 Aqua Force Rangers: [Depressingly In Unison] "Hey, Chip."

Chip: "Have you seen Daisy anyplace? she hasn't been here for another week."

Narrator: The 4 Ranger Teens looked at 1 another and looked at Chip."

Lola: "Chip, Daisy's not here any longer."

Narrator: Then Chip began looking anxious.

Chip: "Something's terribly wrong here..."

Lola: "Have a seat, Chip."

Narrator: Chip grabbed his seat and sat right down with Lola and the others..

Lola: "Chip, 1 week ago when we were fighting against 1 of Madame Fritzy and Lord Prodigy's monsters, Daisy was trying to defend us. Chip, Daisy passed away in the battle fight."

Chip: "What?!

Lola: "Well, Chip, we tried to save her from getting injured, but she didn't want us to get destroyed, Daisy ran right up, got us outta the way and she got blasted by Shark-Face, then she was sent to the heaven stars in the skies of heaven."

Narrator: Chip's heart sank when Lola told him what happened...and tear drops began coming down his eyes.

Chip: "Oh my word, no, Lola, this can't be for real."

Lola: "I'm terribly sorry, Chip, but Daisy's gone for good."

Narrator: Chip put his head down and began weeping silently.

Lola: "We're terribly sorry, Chip."

Narrator: Lola put her right arm around his right shoulder...and let him weep silently. Then in the hallways, Kimberly, the Pink Ranger was looking for Daisy all over the place, then she saw the others walk right up over to her and she came right up to them.

Naruto: "Hey, Kimberly."

Kimberly: "Have you guys seen Daisy? I'm really worried about her."

Narrator: The action heroes were too nervous to tell Kimberly what just happened, but they never got 1 single choice.

Shadow: "Kimberly, we got some terrible news about Daisy."

Narrator: Kimberly began worrying a lot more than anybody.

Kimberly: "What's going on? where's Daisy?"

Konohamaru: [Voice Breaking] "Kimberly, your good friend, Daisy, she's-"

Narrator: Konohamaru told Kimberly everything and she was terribly shocked."

Kimberly: [Voice Breaking] "What? no way, this is all just a fib."

Iruka: "I'm terribly sorry, Kimberly, but she's gone for good."

Narrator: Kimberly's chin began quivering and tear drops came down her eyes and she ran off and began weeping silently.

TJ: "Kimberly, wait!"

Cassandra: "Let her go, TJ, she's heard quite enough."

Narrator: Kimberly kept running around silently weeping her eyes out, then the others were speaking and then they saw Kimberly running around past them and she was still silently weeping.

Ashley: "Hey, Kimberly, what's going on? Kimberly!"

Narrator: But Kimberly didn't hear them, she kept running around and they were a bit confused.

Misty: "What's going on with her?"

Ash: "I don't know, Misty, we told her what's going on with her, but she didn't answer us."

Tommy: "Well I'm gonna go find out what's going on with her."

Narrator: Tommy, the Green and White Ranger and later Zeo Ranger V: Red, the Red Turbo Ranger and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, began following Kimberly. Then Kimberly ran around outside sat right down on the red bench and wept silently and Tommy raced right outside and saw Kimberly on the red bench weeping silently and he walked right up to her.

Tommy: "Kimberly?"

Narrator: Kimberly looked up and saw Tommy standing right next to her.

Kimberly: [Weeping Silently] "Tommy, I don't wanna speak about it."

Tommy: "Kimberly, something's disturbing you, you need to tell me."

Kimberly: "I can't, 'cause if I tell you, you'll be depressed as well too."

Tommy: "Kimberly, you need to tell me or I won't know about it."

Kimberly: "Alright, Tommy, last week when my good friends, the Aqua Force Rangers were fighting against Shark-Face,"

Tommy: "And what happened?"

Kimberly: "Tommy, Daisy passed away right in front of them."

Tommy: "What? how did it happen?"

Kimberly: "Tommy, Daisy ran right up and got the other 3 Aqua Force Rangers outta the way, then she got blasted by Shark-Face and she faded away right after the battle fight, it was terrible and horrible."

[Kimberly Weeping Silently]

Tommy: "I'm terribly sorry, Kimberly..."

Narrator: Tommy came right up to Kimberly and gave her a big arm around her right shoulder...

Narrator: Trini the Yellow Ranger overheard the conversation and she was terribly shocked and she ran away to tell her good friends.

Narrator: Meanwhile back in the Summer Cove High School building, Carl was looking right up at the blue skies and he couldn't quit thinking about Daisy.

Carl: [Thinking] 1st I lose Francesca and now Daisy, man, I wish this death nightmare never happened."

Narrator: Then Toby came right into the classroom and Carl turned back and saw him.

Toby: "Hey, Carl."

Carl: "Hey, Toby, how come you never told me that you really loved Daisy?"

Toby: "Well 'cause if I did, you'd be angry and upset and break up with her."

Toby: "Carl, we broke up right before he passed away."

Carl: "Really, Toby?"

Toby: "Yeah right, we decided to go on our very own separate ways, but that didn't mean that we can never be super good friends any longer."

Carl: "Oh yeah, right."

Toby: "So what about you, Carl?"

Carl: "Well, Toby, I met a young girl named Francesca a couple of years ago."

Toby: "Really, Carl?"

Carl: "Yeah right, it was when I was in New Jersey, right before I moved here, we had such a wonderful relationship, then he disappeared recently, I was in total shock, then I met Daisy, she was the most beautifuI young girl I met in my entire life.

[Carl Sighs Heavilly]

Toby: "You really miss her more than anything, don't you, Carl?"

Carl: "Yeah right, I miss her a lot more than anything, but I can hear her voice calling right down on me."

Toby: "Of course we all miss him more than anything, Carl, she was the most wonderful good friend that we met in our entire lives."

Carl "I agree, Toby, I agree."

Narrator: Toby and Carl began looking right up at the clear blue skies, thinking about their fallen good friend and team mate.

 **Chapter 3: Depressing, but really true**

Narrator: Meanwhile, Trini was still running around 'til she stopped at her class, depressed and tear drops were coming right down her eyes and Jason, the Red Ranger and later Zeo Ranger 6: Gold, Billy, the Blue Ranger, Zack, the Black Ranger and Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger (now 16 years old) came right up to her to see what was going on with her.

Billy: "Hey, Trini, what's goin' on?"

Zack: "Yeah right, we never saw you this depressed before."

Trini: [Teared Up] "I got some depressing news about Daisy Thompson."

Jason: "Yeah? what about her?"

Trini: "She...she passed away last week."

Narrator: The other Ranger Teens were terribly shocked when they heard what just happened.

Justin: "What the heck?"

Zack: "How did she pass away?"

Trini: "I overheard Kimberly's conversation with Tommy over there."

Billy: "And what happened?"

Trini: "She got blasted by Shark-Face right after getting Toby and the others outta the way and she faded away right in front of their eyes, it was tragic."

Justin: [Voice Breaking] "Oh my word, Trini, you must be making this up."

Trini: [Teared Up] "No, Justin, it's true, Daisy's deceased and gone for good."

Billy: [Teared Up] "No way."

Vida: "Oh dear,"

Madison: "this is terrible."

Zack: "I just can't believe the Pink Aqua Force Ranger's deceased and gone for good."

Jason: [Teared Up] "Oh my word."

Narrator: Then Lincoln Loud overheard their conversation and he was terribly shocked.

Lincoln: "Oh my word, Daisy's deceased and gone for good."

Narrator: Lincoln began walking around, he couldn't believe that his good friend, Daisy was deceased and gone for good, then he walked around outside to Summer Cove State Park and he sat right down on the big giant rock and put his head down right on his legs.

Lincoln: (to himself) "Why did you need to pass away, Daisy? it's just not fair."

Narrator: Then Lincoln looked right up and grabbed his dark blue backpack and he opened it and pulled out his golden gift box and he opened it and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal that Daisy gave him right before she passed away.

 _Flashback Sequence..._

 _ **Daisy: "Here, Lincoln, I got this for you to keep in the right pocket of your backpack."**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Wow, for me?"**_

 _ **Narrator: Lincoln opened the golden gift box and saw the Rainbow Star Crystal and he was amazed by it.**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Wow, Daisy, where did you get this Rainbow Star Crystal?"**_

 _ **Daisy: "Zodiac and Sigma gave me this Rainbow Star Crystal to me to give you..."**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Wow, I really love it, Daisy."**_

 _ **Daisy: "Now, Lincoln, do you promise me to keep that Rainbow Star Crystal to remember me?"**_

 _ **Lincoln: "Yes, I promise, Daisy."**_

 _ **Daisy: "Good idea."**_

 _ **Daisy: [Chuckles A Bit]**_

 _End flashback sequence..._

Narrator: Lincoln closed his golden gift box and tear drops came right down his eyes.

Lincoln: [Weeping] "1st my Grandpa Leonard left me, then Great Aunt Leona and now Daisy? this isn't good, just not good at all."

Narrator: Lincoln just sat right down on his spot and continued weeping. Then Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Lori, the other Lola, Lana, Lisa, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lily were watching Lincoln cry and weep and they were all terribly shocked as well too.

Clyde: "Wow, I'm feelin' terribly sorry for my best friend for life."

Lori: "Yeah right, I can't believe Daisy literally passed away saving her team mates."

Lisa: "That's exactly right, she was super brave and heroic."

Lynn: "I know that, Lisa, we'll see you later, Ronnie Anne."

Ronnie Anne: "Alright, you guys, see you later."

Narrator: Ronnie Anne began walking up to where Lincoln was sitting down.

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, I'm terribly sorry.

Lincoln: [Weeping A Bit] "Ronnie Anne, it's terrible and horrible, Daisy's gone for good right now."

Ronnie Anne: "I know that, Lincoln, your good friends told me: Toby, Carl, Katherine, Felix and the others as well too."

Narrator: Lincoln lifted up his tear-stained face.

Lincoln: "I just can't believe I'm never gonna see my good friend again, I'll be left alone for the rest of my entire life."

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, you're not gonna be left alone just because Daisy passed away, she wanted to save all of us, and she'll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens."

Lincoln: [Teared Up] "Alright, Ronnie Anne, I understand right now."

Narrator: Ronnie Anne let Lincoln silently weep on her right shoulder and she was saying nice words to him.


End file.
